Family Vacation
by mizzromance
Summary: What happens when two families go on a vacation together. When two friends are forced to share a room what will happen when a life long friendship is put to the test. Should they remain friends or take the next step?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Vacation**

What happens when two families go on a vacation together. When two friends are forced to share a room what will happen when a life long friendship is put to the test. Should they remain friends or take the next step? One thing's for sure things will definetly heat up! (sounds kinda crap but it gets better) Rated T for future chapters and then maybe M, depending on which way I go with the story.This is my first fanfic so please be nice!

**Disclaimer: I dont own Ned's declassified or any of the characters blah blah blah**

"Honey hurry up! the Mozelys are waiting and we're already late" Neds mom shouted from the bottom of the stairs

"Im coming mom" Ned Bigby yelled as he ran down the stairs holding two suitcases.

He, along with his family and lifelong best friend Jennifer Moze Mozely and her family were going on a vacation over the summer break to a old cabin up in the woods.

"Im here mom" Ned said

"Are you sure you have everything?" Neds mom asked

"Yes im sure" Ned said as he was started to get anoyed at the way his mother still babied him even though he was 18.

"Are you positive? Oh did you bring some medicine in case you get the runs again casue you know how some food goes right through you!"

"YES MOM I REMEMBERED CAN WE JUST DROP THIS SUBJECT AND GO ALREADY?!" Ned shouted angrily as he remebered the time he got the runs in the around the worlds night in year 7

"_Thats one memory i dont want to relive_" he thought as he walked to the car carrying his suitcases.

"Its about time!" Moze said in an over exaggerated way.

She was already in the back seat of the huge van they had rented for the long drive up to the cabin.

"Hey, we didn't take that long!" ned said pretending to be hurt at what Moze said.

"Oh just stop being a baby and get in the car already!" Moze said as she grabbed ned and pulled him into the back seat.

"Ouch! watch the arm i hurt it working out the other day" Ned said rubbing his arm and pretending to be in a lot of pain.

"Oh you poor thing" Moze said in mocking way but she couldn't help but stare at ned.

She had to admit ned wasn't the scrawny little kid he was back in the eighth grade he had definatlly grown up alot!

_"Wow he is soooo HOT!! I mean check out his arms his so sexy!"_

_"Wait did i just think that? I cant think like that his my best friend nothing more! its plain out wrong!"_

Ned and Moze had gotten past the little fling they had in the eighth grade and moze thought she was over her crush on him or was she?

**So what do you think? Should I continue?**

**I know its kinda gay and boring right now, but i had to get started and tell people whats happening.**

**It gets better I promise!**

**Please review! :)**

**xo. mizzromance**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I'm sooooooo sorry I know it's been ages since I've updated but I've been really busy with school and exams and my computer has been stuffed up so sorry, but I promise to update sooner next time. Anyway I would like to say a huge thank you for all your awesome reviews. Ok so here's what's going on everything thing leading up to the fieldtrip happened but Ned and moze never got together instead he got back together with Suzie and him and moze became just friends again. Ok I'm sorry that this chapter is short again its just I want to get this out of the way and I promise that the next one will be longer I swear. So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: you know the drill; I don't anything blah blah blah**

The drive up to the cabin was long and very boring.

Ned was sitting and staring out the window just casually thinking about random things when he noticed his eyes wonder to Moze, who had just fallen asleep and was leaning on the window.

"God she looks so peaceful" Ned thought

"The way her hair sits, the way her nose crinkles when she stirs, she's just so...so...Beautiful"

"Wait what am I doing? I can't be thinking like this about my best friend! My best friend of over ten years!

I've been down this road before and it did not end well. So I'll just stop thinking about this all together!

Ned turned and faced the window again slowly forgetting about what had just plagued his mind that is until he felt something on his shoulder.

Ned turned to see Moze leaning on his shoulder sleeping sound fully.

The feeling of her touch made him get goose bumps.

Ned didn't know what to do, "should I awake her or just let her sleep on me?" he debated in his mind but his trail of thought was interrupted when he felt moze snuggling up to him and moving closer.

"Is she really sleeping?" he thought

"Of course she is why would she do this on purpose?

Yet again his thoughts were interrupted when he felt moze moving closer and closer to him until she was practically half on him, one arm across his chest stroking him gently.

"Omg!" Ned thought

What is she doin... "Oh Ned" moze said from her sleep

Did she just say my name?

Just then moze woke up with a jolt

"What? Why am I lying on you? She asked.

"Umm" is all Ned could get out, he was still shocked of the mention of his name in mozes dream.

Moze moved off Ned quickly and looked the other way, she was feeling a bit embarrassed about the way she woke up.

The rest of the drive was silent. No one said anything except for the occasional 'are we there yet'.

Ned was still trying to figure out why moze said his name, especially the way she did. And

Moze was too embarrassed to talk, scared that she might of being sleep talking and Ned had heard her dream.

Flashback (moze's dream)

_Moze was sitting in the rose garden at Huffington's and was waiting for Ned._

_She was starting to think he wasn't coming until she heard someone call out her name._

_Moze turned around and saw Ned running towards her, the moment he reached her he pulled her into a tight embrace and whispered in her ear, "I love you moze, I've always loved you, and I always will"_

"_Oh Ned" moze said over whelmed with joy but she was cut off with the feel of Ned's lips on hers._

_Just then she woke up with a jolt and saw that it was just a dream, then she noticed that she was in a lets just say "interesting" position on Ned._

_What? Why am I lying on you? She asked trying to sound calm and confused but in reality she knew that she got carried away with her dream._

"_Umm" Ned said _

_He was obviously uncomfortable with the way Moze was on him, so she moved off him quickly and just stared out her window._

End of flashback

**Ok what did you think?**

**I know that it sucked but the next one will be better I swear**

**So R&R and the next chapter is coming up soon.**

**Next chapter preview**

**They finally reach the cabins and Ned and Moze are in for a surprise!**

**xo. mizzromance**


End file.
